Phil Phantomheart
"Ich werde dir in der nächsten Nacht einen süßen Traum zeigen..." ' 'Phil Phantomheart ist ein 13-jähriger Vampir und Schüler der Moon Night High. Persönlichkeit Phil ist ein gelegentlich ruhiger gestörter Junge. Er hat keine Freunde, da er gruselig rüberkommt und nur komische Dinge redet. Phil führt oft Selbstgespräche oder auch mit seinem Teddy. Er wird von den meisten "Manuel" oder "Manu" genannt, der Grund ist unbekannt. Phil ist verspielt und kindisch, zeigt dies aber eher selten. Aussehen (folgt... ) Fähigkeiten Phil kann die Träume anderer beeinflussen und verändern, wie er will.Phil wendet dies manchmal an um fiesereren Schülern Angst zu bereiten oder einfach nur aus Spaß. Manche Schüler berichteten das sie Phil in ihren Träumen gesehen haben oder er nachts in der dunkelsten Ecke des Zimmers steht, jedoch glaubt das niemand. Vergangenheit Phil lebte mit seinen Eltern und ein Jahr älteren Schwester zusammen. Jedoch war seine ältere Schwester kein Vampir wie alle anderen in der Familie. Phil war der Aussenseiter der Familie, während seine Schwester angesehen und respektiert wurden. Keiner in der Familie kümmerte sich um ihn, das einzige was er hatte war sein Teddy. Er bekam auch wegen allem Schuld und wurde geschlagen. Einmal spielten seine Schwester Melissa und er im Zimmer. Melissa zwickte Phil worauf er aufschrie. Seine Eltern kamen natürlich und schrien ihren Sohn an, während Melissa auf scheinheilig tat und sagte sie hätte nichts getan. Phil bekam wie immer Schläge und er weinte. "MELISSA HAT MICH DOCH GEZWICKT!!! Warum schlägt ihr mich immer auch wenn ich nichts getan habe?!", schrie Phil. Phil bekam nie eine Antwort wenn er dies stellte. Mit 9 Jahren musste er in die Pyschatrie, da er mit sich selbst redete und sich ritzte. Phil ging zur dieser Zeit nicht in die Schule, ging kaum nach draußen und schlief in einer kleinen dunklen Ecke.Phil hatte nicht einmal mit jemanden geredet und ernährte sich nur von Erdbeeren. Dadurch war er erstmal ziemlich abgemagert und wog nur 22 kg. Nach der Psychiatrie redete er sehr selten. Als er 11 Jahre wurde ging ihm die Sache mit dem schlagen ziemlich auf die Nerven. Deswegen beschloss er seine Familie zu töten. Zuerst die Eltern, dann Schwesterchen, dachte er sich. Er nahm sich in der Nacht so leise wie möglich den Dolch seines Vaters aus der Garderobe und schlich sich damit ins Zimmer seiner Eltern in dem bloß die Mutter lag. Er hatte den Dolch in seiner Hosentasche und setzte sich auf seine Mutter die im Halbschlaf war. "Mama, gute Nacht...", sagte er. Die Mutter starrte ihn mit einem kalten Blick an, als er plötzlich den Doch aus der Hosentasche zog und mehrmals auf seine Mutter ein stach bis sie sich nicht mehr bewegte. Schließlich hörte wie jemand die Haustür aufmachte- sein Vater. Dieser schrie nach einigen Sekunden auf, während Phil verrückt grinste. Er hatte vorhin einen Eimer mit kochend-heißem an die Türkante gestellt, die auf seinen Vater fiel. Er ging aus dem Schlafzimmer und rannte mit dem Dolch auf seinen Vater zu. Phil sprang seinen Vater an und schlitzte ihn auf, bis dieser schließlich verblutete. Danach ging er den Dolch sauber machen und steckte sich diesen wieder in die Hosentasche. Phil ging in das Zimmer seiner Schwester, die grad fern sah und dann kurz zu ihm schaute."Was willst du, Zwerg?", fragte sie angepisst. Phil ging auf sie zu und packte ihre Hand. Dann zog er den Dolch und stach damit in ihr Handgelenk worauf sie auf schrie."IDIOT! WARUM TUST DU DAS?!?", schrie sie und weinte. "Schluss mit lustig, "Prinzesschen"... DU HAST MIR MEINE GANZE KINDHEIT GENOMMEN!", schrie er sie an und stach einmal auf sie ein. Seine Schwester schrie wieder auf. Phil kicherte. "Dein Blut riecht gut, Schwesterchen.. Lass es mich trinken, okay?", sagte er und leckte ihre Hand ab. Melissa schaute geschockt:"Lass das, du widerlicher Bastard!!". Phil kicherte wieder und biss sie schließlich. Später umarmte er sie und sagte:"Sayonara Prinzessin. Viel Spaß in der Hölle!". Mit diesen Wörtern ließ er sie verbluten und ging lachend davon. Mit 12 ging er auf die Moon Night High. Beziehungen Zu seinen Eltern: Phil hatte an seinen Eltern früher Gutes gesehen, was sich aber drastisch änderte als sie ihn schlugen. Seine Eltern starben so durch seine Hand. Melissa Phantomheart: Phil lernte schnell Melissa zu hassen, da sie ihn nie verteidigte und sie genauso gemein war, wie seine Eltern. Sie hatte ihm auch oft blaue Flecke verpasst, durch zwicken und manchmal auch durch Schläge. Auch sie starb dadurch. Laura Lawliet: Phil scheint sie zu mögen. Er mag ihre Ausstrahlung, findet sie netter als alle andere und findet sie auch niedlich. Phil scheint meist nur mit ihr zu reden. Zitate "Ich... schließe keine Freundschaft mit anderen...ihr seid alle gleich!"- Phil zu einer Schülerin die mit ihm befreundet sein wollte "Keiner kann mit Teddy reden, das kann nur ich..." ' Trivia '• Phil ist gestört, wird aber auch oft als niedlich bezeichnet • Phil lacht wie ein Psycho • Phil isst am liebsten Erdbeeren und bevorzugt süße Sachen • Phil führt Selbstgespräche oder redet mit seinem Teddy. Mit ihm in ein Gespräch zu kommen ist schwierig • Phil wird oft "Manu" oder "Manuel" genannt • Phil ermordete seine Eltern selbstständig • Phil hatte noch nie in seinem Leben Freunde, deswegen bezeichnet er seinen Teddy als treuen und einzigen Freund • Er ermordete seine Familie, ist jedoch kein Mörder genauso wenig wie mordsüchtig • Phil muss oft Lachen wenn jemand sich verletzt oder stirbt Themesong thumb|right|335 px|Phils Themesong Galerie Phil spielt.JPG|Phil spielt mit seinem Teddy Phil2.JPG|"Teddy... zwei Leute mögen mich." Phil will Melissa töten.JPG|Phil kurz davor seine Schwester zu ermorden Phil lächelt.JPG|Phil lächelt schüchtern Phil schüchtern.JPG|Phil nachdem Laura ihm zugewinkt hatte Phil.JPG|"W-warum schaut ihr mich alle an?" Phil creepy.JPG|Phil gibt ein Psycho Lächeln von sich Phil und Teddy.JPG Phil unschuldig.JPG Phil kuschelt Teddy.JPG|Phil kuschelt mit seinem Teddy Phil grinst.JPG See you.JPG Phil wütend.JPG Phil als Kind.JPG|Phil als Kleinkind Phil3.JPG Philknuffig.JPG Phil tears.png|Phil lächelt mit Tränen in den Augen Phil smile.JPG Do you hate me.JPG Phil sad.JPG Phils eyes.JPG Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:By Eyeless Luna